Cartas a Toothless
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Post HTTYD3: Hiccup conversa con Toothless a través de cartas.
1. Carta 1

_Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es con el mero fin de entretener._

_Que lo disfruten_

* * *

**Cartas a Toothless**

**Carta 1**

**.**

**.**

**La carta del inicio.**

**Querido Toothless:**

¿Por dónde debo de empezar?

Han pasado sólo unos días desde que te marchaste junto con los demás dragones, el pueblo de Berk volvió a su rutina ordinaria y por el momento la mayor parte no ha resentido su perdida, específicamente la gente de más edad. Supongo que para ellos es sencillo ¿qué es toda una vida de supervivencia con 6 años de convivencia con dragones? He ahí la respuesta.

Trato de entretenerme con mis actividades de jefe, las cuales ahora incluye mucha exploración, para mi buena suerte. El nuevo Berk es inimaginablemente grande y me encontrado con algunas cuantas sorpresas, la tierra es muy fértil y gracias a los dioses nuestra comida ya no será insípida, pero a lo que debo atenerme es a los cambios climáticos, aun sabemos que tan crudo sea el invierno, o que tan seco será el verano, pero eso con el tiempo lo iré descubriendo y si algo aprendimos de los dragones es que podemos adaptarnos a cualquier cosa.

Ahora te preguntarás. ¿qué hago escribiéndote una carta? Si ni siquiera la puedo enviar y mucho menos la podrás leer. Tal vez suene patético, porque pensándolo bien estoy hablando realmente conmigo mismo, eso si lo quiero ver por ese lado, pero Astrid me incitó hacerlo por el lado imaginario.

**"Puedes comunicarte con ellos en susurros, incluso sin la necesidad de hablar, si tiene la suficiente fe para hacerlo, te aseguro que tu dragón te escuchará"**

Fue lo que ella le dijo a un pequeño niño cuando me preguntó: _¿jefe Hiccup cuándo volverán los dragones?_

Eso sucedió el día de ayer. Astrid y yo íbamos a reunir algunas cosas para mi nueva cabaña, cuando el pequeño nos interceptó, y al yo responderle con el buen genérico _"No sé"_ se puso a chillar, pero Astrid con esa serenidad que a veces se cargaba lo consoló y le dijo aquello, que no debía llorar puesto que su dragón seguía escuchándolo a lo lejos.

Cuando el niño se fue, Astrid inmediatamente me dio un golpe en la espalda. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Pero en realidad no me estaba regañando, sólo me sonrió y me dijo _"Tu también puedes hacerlo si quieres, yo lo hago"_

_"¿Hacer qué?"_ le cuestioné sin entender.

_"Hablar con Toothless"_

De ahí surgió la idea mi amigo, pero después de pensarlo bien pensé que era mejor en escrito, porque confío en que tal vez en algún futuro, espero que no muy lejano, pueda ser capaz de leerte esta carta, para que así no puedas perder ningún detalle de mi vida; de este momento, en el que soy capaz de escribirte desde mi nuevo hogar, en la calidez de mi cuarto de trabajo.

Por que sí amigo, por fin me establecí, tengo nuevamente mi propio hogar_, "muy pequeño",_ me criticó Gobber por su sencillez, pero que te aseguro mi amigo que pronto expandiré, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Por el momento finalizo esta primera carta, que no es más que del inicio de una recopilación de mis propias memorias y que espero algún día poder ser capaz de leerte.

**Firma**

**Hiccup H. Haddock III.**

* * *

**Publicado: 19 de febrero 2018**

**Este fic no tendrá fechas de actualizaciones, pero continuará.**

**Saludos.**

**04 de febrero 2018**


	2. Carta 2

**Buenas noches.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Carta 2.**

**La cabaña.**

Querido Toothless:

Han pasado unas semanas desde que escribí la primera carta, la verdad porque había estado esperando a que lo último novedoso de mi vida por fin terminara de cierta manera.

¿A qué me refiero? ¿Recuerdas que Gobber me criticó que mi cabaña era muy pequeña?

Pues, así como insistía en el antiguo Berk con lo del matrimonio con Astrid, así molestaba con mi nueva cabaña.

No paraba de decirme:

"_Que bárbaro, ya sé que eres un pequeño pescado parlanchín, pero en esa pequeñez muy a apenas te vas a poder mover."_

"_¿Cómo se supone que cocinarás aquí?"_

"_¿Dónde se supone que te asearás, cochino?"_

"_No tienes tantos muebles"_

"_Esa olla ya está muy vieja"_

"_No hay ni espacio para respirar"_

"_No hay escaleras, ¡Es más, no hay ni un segundo piso!"_

"_¿Dónde se supone que la establecerás?"_

De antemano te digo que antes de esa última indirecta no tan indirecta, obviamente pensaba hacer algo más grande, pues porque tú ya has de saber el por qué, pero quería tomarme mi tiempo.

Quería tomarme mi tiempo para diseñar obviamente una acogedora cocina, un reconfortante cuarto de lavado con el mejor sistema de bombeo de agua y por supuesto algo que ayudara a calentar el agua en esos días de invierno, obviamente un recamara con una cama no tan grande pero tampoco muy pequeña porque sabía lo que quería, pero Gobber era tan impaciente que en lo único que se fijaba era en el tiempo que perdía con mis ideas y con mi supuesta falta de compromiso.

Ahí es donde entendí todo, algo me estaba tratando de decir, y ya sabía qué era. Una cosa era que me hiciera tonto y otra que no comprendiera, pero todo esto tenía que ver con Astrid, porque sabía que indirectamente seguía insistiendo con lo de la boda, y de ser sólo Gobber lo hubiera ignorado y me hubiera tomado mi tiempo, pero amigo, algo más pasó.

Astrid, ella fue lo que pasó. Indirectamente ella también me lo dijo, y cuando por fin lo comprendí de su parte, ese algo hizo que acelerara mis planes.

Pero ¿qué había pasado?

Bueno, antes de contártelo, debo decir que Astrid además de ser la encargada de la seguridad y estratega del nuevo Berk, ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, y es extraño que venga por parte de ella, pero le ha agarrado el gusto a la ornamentaría, y no sólo en el ámbito arquitectónico, si no en todo, ¡hasta en la textil! Se ha convertido en toda una diseñadora y debo decir que es realmente buena, con decirte que ella fue la que tejió mis nuevas cobijas, y con una imagen tuya (debo agregar), con eso tal vez te digo todo.

En fin, ella era la que me estaba ayudando con los adornos de mi nueva cabaña, y para ser sincero la dejé hacer y deshacer como ella quisiera, digo, siempre me pidió mi opinión, pero yo le decía que sí a todo.

Cuando le hice el encargo de las cobijas, ella me dijo que se tomaría unos días, sé lo laborioso que es tejer, así que ni siquiera la molesté en el tiempo en que trabajó en ella, sólo me limitaba a verla al final de cada día para ir a cenar o caminar.

El día en que terminó y me las entregó salimos a caminar por el pueblo y juntos admiramos cada una de las ingeniosas construcciones que cada uno de los pueblerinos había hecho con sus respectivas casas; la que nos causó más gracia fue la de Snotlout, ya que su casa era como una versión alta de él.

Fue entonces que reconsideré algo, habían pasado semanas desde que llegamos y hasta la fecha no sabía de la cabaña de Astrid.

Pensarás que soy un tonto, pero me justifico diciendo que realmente estuve ocupado, sabes que sin ti y los dragones muchas cosas se han hecho pesadas y tardadas de hacer.

En fin, cuando le pregunté o más bien le dije que no había visto su cabaña, ella respingó de cierta forma nerviosa, y como solía hacer cuando lo estaba, se echó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Fue cuando me confesó algo que ignoraba:

"_Estoy viviendo con tu madre."_

Casi me voy de espaldas, cuando me lo dijo, porque en serio lo ignoraba. Entonces le pregunté (muy torpe e insinuante), si había pensado en hacer una cabaña propia.

Ella sólo echó otra vez el mechón detrás de su oreja, me sonrió y respondió:

"_Eso dependerá"._

Me quedé sin palabras al comprender, no pude articular palabras alguna y Astrid con lo "tímida" que es para esas cosas (a veces) sólo me dio puñetazo en el brazo, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que ya se iba ir a dormir.

Yo sólo me quedé como idiota viendo como se iba, y no es por nada, pero hasta sentí que de estar tú aquí, me hubieras visto como aquella vez que la secuestramos.

Bueno, y esa es la historia mi amigo, del porque me apresuré a remodelar mi cabaña, que ya es lo suficientemente espaciosa para que al menos dos personas la ocupen, porque sí amigo, es un placer anunciarte que pronto me voy a casar, Astrid y yo ya no tenemos más dudas y estamos listos para dar ese gran paso.

Y así mi amigo, termino esta segunda carta, otro fragmento de mis memorias que espero compartir algún día contigo.

**Firma**

**Hiccup H. Haddock III**

**.**

**.**

**Publicado: 24 de marzo de 2019**

**Notas de la autora: **La idea surgió al ver los diseños de las cabañas del artbook del HTTYD 3(está bellísimo) , donde debo decir que no está la cabaña de Hiccup y Astrid, pero que según leí por ahí en una de las conferencias que hizo Deblois, dijo que Astrid no tenía una porque era una indirecta para decirle a Hiccup que se quería casar con él.

**Reviews: **

**Kami Verdieen: sorry por la fecha, andaba media dormida (como siempre) espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: jajaaj ya todos me pegaron por la fecha, sorry, vivo en el pasado XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu: XD, cuántas veces terminaste viéndola, yo 3. En fin, espero te guste y estés bien. Saludos.**

**Flopi: espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**


	3. Carta 3

**Buenas noches.**

**Aquí con una nueva carta, la cual viene presentada en una redacción diferente.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Carta 3.**

**Flores y almejas.**

_Querido Toothless._

_No sé ni cómo empezar esta carta. _

_El día de hoy ha sido como uno de esos días en que realmente deseo que pudieras estar aquí, más que nada para que me pudieras ayudar a escapar de las dificultades en las que a veces me meto._

_Te estarás preguntando, ¿ahora qué hice? ¿Qué loco plan se me ocurrió? Y te puedo imaginar balbuceando y gruñendo como solías hacerlo cuando hacía una tontería, pero ¿quieres saber lo gracioso? Ahora yo no busqué el problema, sólo quería ayudar, lo juro. _

_Y todo empezó por unas flores y unos crustáceos…_

.

.

.

Era un bello, brillante y friolento día en la nueva Berk. Los vikingos andaban de un lado a otro trabajando en sus actividades diarias como solían hacer todas las mañanas.

El jefe de Berk hacía solitariamente su rondín matutino para supervisar todas las actividades, pues con la llegada del inminente invierno todos debían de estar preparados, ya que su nuevo hogar prometía ser tan frío como el antiguo Berk y las nubes grises a lo lejos de la isla pronosticaban una próxima nevada.

Por otro lado, había algo más que supervisaba discretamente, aquello eran los detalles de su próxima boda, estaba a días de casarse con la mujer que amaba y estaba más que ansioso por que todo saliera a la perfección.

No dudaba de que aquello fuera a pasar, pues la organizadora era precisamente su prometida, la cual estaba muy dedicada a su labor que casi ya no tenía oportunidad para verla.

Una vez terminada la supervisión en el pueblo, subió por la pequeña colina que llevaba a su mejorada y enorme casa, para posteriormente dirigirse a la parte trasera de esta, en donde había un gran espacio que sería utilizado exclusivamente para los eventos vikingos. Un espacio circular cuyo suelo estaba hecho de madera, y como decoración principal tenía un pilar que sostenía una estatuilla de su padre: Stoick el Vasto, que, aunque no era tan grande como la que se había construido en el antiguo Berk, seguía teniendo un gran valor significativo.

Hiccup se acercó para admirarla y aun le sorprendía que, aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo, el escultor tenía intacto el recuerdo de cómo había sido una vez su progenitor. Luego, bajó su mirada al pilar, viendo con una sonrisa prácticamente la historia de su vida y la de su padre esculpida en piedra. Un gran detalle por parte del escultor vikingo.

El jefe de Berk siguió perdido en las imágenes del pilar remorando los recuerdos de cada una de las imágenes, hasta que de repente, unos gritos provenientes de la casa de su madre lo despertaron de su ensoñación.

—_¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Lo eché a perder otra vez!¡Maldita porquería!_

—¿Astrid? —susurró desconcertado, ya que aquellos gritos eran de su prometida.

Preocupado, rápidamente abandonó en el lugar en el que se encontraba y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de su madre, mientras que los gritos de frustración y algunas cuantas groserías por parte de la vikinga aún eran audibles en casi todo nuevo Berk.

Estando a punto de llegar, Hiccup se dispuso a abrir la puerta de un empujón; sin embargo, estando a solo unos centímetros de lograr su cometido tuvo que frenar su correteo abruptamente ya que su madre repentinamente salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Oh, Hiccup! —exclamó Valka al apenas reparar en su presencia. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago? —repitió este confundido. — Más bien ¿Qué pasa allá adentro? —señalo la puerta que lo separaba de su gritona prometida.

Valka suspiró.

—Ay no te preocupes. —pidió como si no importara. —Está bien, sólo está un poquito estresada, ya sabes, por el asunto de la boda.

—¿Poquito estresada? —repitió Hiccup con una ceja arqueada, escuchando como en el interior de la casa Astrid parecía estar destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

—Es normal, se molestó porque arruinó un accesorio que quería usar para la boda, y como ya se le acabó el material… explotó de la frustración.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Creo que es mejor dejarla sola por el momento. —aconsejó Valka tomándolo por el hombro para incitarlo a que se marchara. —Mejor vayamos al gran salón para comer.

—¡No! —se apartó Hiccup sutilmente de ella. —No sin Astrid, precisamente venía por ella porque hace días que no nos acompaña, ya ni sé si come o no.

Valka rio por la ternura que le causaba ver a Hiccup preocupado, tal como Stoick alguna vez lo había sido con ella.

—Descuida ella está bien, si está comiendo, aunque solo un poco porque se le metió en la cabeza de que está engordando y le preocupa que su vestido no le quede.

—Ay dioses, ¿cómo puede decir eso? Ma… déjame verla.

—No señor, ya te dije que está bien, déjala tranquila. —lo empezó a empujar Valka para que se marchara, pues dentro de la casa había cosas que Hiccup aun no debía ver.

—¡Bueno, está bien! —se alejó este de su madre para evitar ser empujado. —Pero… por favor, dime qué es lo que le falta. Déjame ayudar, esta también es mi boda y quisiera cooperar.

Valka suspiró rendida, tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo encaminó para que bajara las escaleras con ella, una vez alejados de la casa, fijó su mirada en esta para cerciorarse de que nada ni nadie los estuviera escuchando.

—Echó a perder unas hojas y unas florecillas. —le susurró en secreto a su hijo y luego nuevamente fijó su vista a la casa. —Las estaba utilizando para hacer la tradicional corona de flores.

—Oh. —musitó Hiccup entendiendo el porqué del disgusto.

La tradicional corona de flores debía ser portada tanto por el novio y la novia, aquel adorno era, entre muchas cosas, un símbolo para la felicidad y para alejar los pensamientos negativos de los que se casaban (decían las costumbres). Esta generalmente era hecha con ramas, hierbas, hojas o flores y era un accesorio que no podía faltar ya que de lo contrario representaría un mal augurio.

— Pudo terminar con la que tú usarás. ¡Ay, y está preciosa! —contó Valka emocionada. —Pero cuando empezó con la suya pues… creo que con el estrés no le salió como quiso y de intentar arreglarlo o de estarla empezando otra vez se terminó el material, y por lo que me contó, bastante trabajo le costó conseguirlos, ya que no eran plantas de las que tenemos por los alrededores.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces ya sé qué hacer…—sonrió Hiccup con un plan en mente.

—¿Qué harás?

—Bueno se me ocurre que…

Se acercó Valka para que le contara su plan; sin embargo, en ese momento, un azotón de puerta se escuchó por lo alto, cuando madre e hijo se volvieron hacia la fuente de sonido, vieron que una muy molesta Astrid bajaba por las escaleras.

—¡Astrid! —exclamó Hiccup nervioso.

La vikinga, quien aun iba refunfuñando, dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a su prometido y rápidamente silenció sus quejas.

—Hiccup… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó nerviosa y enrojecida.

—Ah… venía por mamá y por ti para ir a comer al gran salón.

—Claro, claro… muero de hambre. —respondió esta tratando de calmar la frustración interna que sentía, y siguió bajando las escaleras para alcanzarlo.

—Conseguiré las flores. —le susurró Hiccup a su madre, para luego ir al encuentro de su prometida y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Valka sonrió con la idea de su hijo, el cual supuso sería un secreto, así que, siguiéndole la corriente, los acompañó al gran salón guardándose el plan de su hijo para si misma.

.

.

El nuevo comedor de vikingos no era tan gran como lo había sido el gran salón de Berk; sin embargo, sin los dragones no hubo necesidad de hacerlo tan amplio.

Como era de costumbre, Hiccup, Astrid y Valka se sentaron con el resto de la pandilla, quienes como siempre tenían un tema de conversación que al final terminaba con una tonta discusión. Aunque Hiccup ahora no le estaba poniendo su atención a su grupito, solo por estar pensando en la manera de escaparse de Astrid sin que esta sospechara lo que iba a hacer.

La vio de reojo, esta estaba cabizbaja y muy apenas había probado un bocado, le preocupaba que estuviera tan estresada, y tampoco entendía el porque debía estarlo, si a su perspectiva todo estaba marchando a la perfección, y no necesitaban más para hacer de ese día algo muy especial.

—Ush… otra vez estos estúpidos crustáceos. —escuchó decir a Ruffnut de repente.

Hiccup se volvió hacia la gemela, viendo como esta le hacía muecas a la comida que recién había llevado Gobber para que entre todos degustaran, era un plato que en sí tenía una variedad de camarones, partes de cangrejos y algunos caracoles marinos. Seres que abundaban en la isla nueva y que ya no podían faltar en las comidas de nuevo Berk.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó su hermano, comiendo de un solo sorbo a los caracoles.

—Que asco. —se quejó Ruffnut. —Yo quiero otra cosa ¡almejas por lo menos! o carne de venado, de oso o lo que sea… si sigo viendo a estos estúpidos crustáceos terminaré comiéndome a Fishlegs.

—¿Qué? ¿Y a mí por qué? —chilló el regordete Vikingo asustado.

—Es un decir. —rodó la gemela los ojos. —A menos que esté varada contigo en una isla desierta. —susurró para si misma.

—Pues es lo que hay "Ruffnit", así que te aguantas. —siguió comiendo su hermano a costa de ella.

—Gracias hermano… ¡¿QUÉ NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERME?! —empezó a dramatizar echándose sobre la mesa. —Sólo quiero algo diferente, pero a ¡nadie le importa!

—A mi me importa. —se escuchó de repente.

Los presentes en la mesa, incluida la dramática Ruffnut, se volvieron hacia quien había hablado. Este era Hiccup, quien nervioso, vio una forma de escabullirse para poner su plan en marcha.

—¡Sí! —exclamó. —Como jefe de Berk, es mi obligación ver por que todos los vikingos de la isla estén contentos en su nuevo hogar.

—Aww… ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Ruffnut enternecida y también con cierto toque de coquetería.

—Eh… ¡sí! Haré nuevamente una expedición por Nueva Berk para ver y estudiar a la posible fauna del lugar.

—¡¿Una cacería?! ¡sí! ¡Yo voy! —se apuntó Snotlout de inmediato.

—¡No! No es una cacería. —detuvo Hiccup. —Más bien quiero saber primero que es lo que podemos tomar de la isla, recuerden chicos, no hay que abusar de lo que nos da la naturaleza.

—Aww… Hiccup, eso muy cierto. —lo admiró Fishlegs. —Muy altruista.

—Sí, muy altruista… lo que sea que signifique eso. —siguió coqueteando Ruffnut aun encima de la mesa.

—¿Irás solo? —se escuchó de repente.

Nuevamente todos se volvieron hacia quien había hablado, ahora era Astrid, quien aun con un semblante cansado y preocupado miraba fijamente a su prometido.

—¡sí! No tengo problema, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Bueno, a estás alturas de la temporada muchos animales ya deben de estar invernando por la llegada del inverno.

—Astrid tiene razón Hiccup. —concordó Fishlegs. —Probablemente no encuentres nada.

—¡Cállense ustedes dos envidiosos! —los silenció Ruffnut. —Aww… Hiccup, si al menos me consigues unas almejas, un venadito o un osito sería la mujer más feliz de todas.

El jefe de Berk rio nervioso.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Claro que lo harás, porque me aseguraré de que lo hagas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mi amigo, yo te acompañaré en tu expedición.

—No es necesario Ruffnut. —siguió riendo el Hiccup nervioso.

—¡Claro que sí! No permitiré que llegues con un insignificante conejo o más de esos asquerosos crustáceos, así que no digas más jefecito, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Me lo prometiste.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—En este momento, anda… anda. —rogó la gemela con insistencia.

Hiccup resopló.

—Está bien.

—¡Sí! Entonces no se diga más… ¡iré por mi hacha! —exclamó Ruffnut parada encima de la mesa.

—Pues si va Ruffnut, entonces yo también. — se apuntó su hermano.

—¡NO! Tú te quedas aquí. Está expedición es solo para altruistas.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa. —renegó Astrid.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes cachetona?!

Indignada, Astrid ahogó un grito ahogado y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a las mejillas para comprobar aquello. Ruffnut al verla emitió una risita divertida.

—Te la creíste.

—Eres una…

—¡Chicas, chicas! ¡BASTA! —exclamó Hiccup parando todas las discusiones. —Iré a hacer la expedición y sólo Ruffnut me acompañará. ¿Quedó claro?

—Claro. —balbucearon todos los de la mesa, a excepción de Ruffnut quien siguió viendo con ojos soñadores a su amigo y jefe de nueva Berk.

—Te espero afuera de mi casa Ruffnut, no tardes. —terminó Hiccup retirándose de la mesa.

—¡Como digas! —se despidió esta victoriosa.

—¿Ya podrías bajarte de la mesa? —espetó Astrid molesta, tratando de probar otro bocado de su plato.

—Uy, ya relaja ese ceño fruncido o te saldrán arrugas. —respondió Ruffnut bajando. —En fin… ¡me voy! Que mi querido jefe Hiccup me espera. —se despidió dando de brinquitos por todo el gran salón.

—¿Querido jefe? —se burló Snotlout. —¿Ese tonto?

—Pts… Snotlout. —lo interrumpió Fishlegs para que prestara atención a una creciente aura rojiza que se formó imaginariamente en la vikinga que tenían frente a ella.

—¡JA! ¿Celosa? —se burló Snotlout.

—¡JA! ¿YO CELOSA? —gruñó Astrid tratando de fingir. —Ruffnut está muy lejos de ponerme celosa.

—Sí, claro. —susurró Jorgenson para si mismo, ya que Astrid comenzó a devorar los alimentos con una rapidez tal que asustaba.

—Eh… Astrid, no comas tanto o te dará sueño o podría dolerte el estómago. —aconsejó Valka para calmar las aguas. —Acuérdate que debes estar bien para terminar los últimos detalles de tu vestuario.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es cierto! —gruñó esta sintiendo que todo se desmoronaba alrededor de ella.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde.

Hiccup y Ruffnut habían abandonado la zona poblada de nueva Berk y se internaron a la zona frondosa del bosque.

El jefe de Berk ya tenía muy definido lo que quería buscar y esos eran las flores más hermosas de la isla, para con ellas, hacer la corona y de paso el ramo de Astrid, así que anduvo buscando de rincón en rincón algo que se pareciera a lo que se estaba imaginando, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo que contentara a Ruffnut ya que, aunque había ignorado a Fishlegs y Astrid, sabía que los animales en esa temporada escasearían.

—Eh… Hiccup. ¿No crees que debimos ir a la costa si queremos buscar unas almejitas? Ya me cansé—preguntó su acompañante aburrida.

—Ah… bueno, la verdad Ruffnut…

—¡Ah, ya sé! Me vas a conseguir un ciervo o un oso ¿Verdad? Aww… eso es tan romántico.

—¿Romántico? —repitió este confundido. —¿A qué te refieres?

—O vamos, no te hagas el tonto Hiccup… yo sé que te gusto. —aseguró la gemela.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó este espantado.

—Sí, he visto como me miras.

—¿Mirarte?

—¡Ajá! Bueno, me refiero a cómo lo hiciste hoy. —se empezó a insinuar. —Como me defendiste, incluso de la amargada de Astrid.

Hiccup comenzó a sentirse acechado, al grado que comenzó a caminar en reversa, pues Ruffnut poco a poco se le iba arrimando cada vez más.

—No, Ruffnut… creo que te confundiste… yo…

—Ya sé, estás con la "cara redonda" de Astrid, pero aun tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte mi amigo, yo puedo ser tu reina.

—¡¿Qué?! No… yo…

—Oh vamos… no seas tímido… ¿qué tiene Astrid que no tenga yo? ¡Yo soy más sexy! ¡—sacudió su cabello. —A mi lado… a mi lado…! Bueno haríamos una gran pareja.

El acoso por parte de la gemela llegó a un punto de que Hiccup quedó acorralado entre ella y un árbol, y como este nunca había estado en una situación como esa no sabía cómo actuar, tampoco quería lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Así que… ¿qué dices Hiccup? ¿Quieres cambiar de opinión? ¿Quieres ser mi macho protector?

—¿Ma- macho protector? —repitió este tragando saliva.

—Sí, ya sabes… nos casamos, tu me cuidas, me das de comer, me das lujos, trabajas día y noche por mí, y yo… te doy pues ya sabes, toda mi compañía.

—Eh… lo siento Ruffnut, pero es que yo… quiero a Astrid. —explicó este con simpleza.

—Ah…—musitó la gemela apartándose un poco de él con cierto aire de decepción, aunque luego inexplicablemente sonrió. —Me alegra mi amigo, era exactamente lo quería que me dijeras

Hiccup se confundió.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, quería ver que tan fiel le eras a esa cabeza redonda, que, aunque me caiga mal a veces, la considero una buena amiga. —explicó Ruffnut dándole la espalda para esconder algo que le incomodaba en el pecho.

—Oh… ¡wow! Vaya. —exhaló el aliviado Hiccup. —Entonces era eso…

—Sí… ¿qué creías? Tú no eres mi tipo.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque tu tampoco eres el mío, jamás me hubiera fijado en ti. —sinceró Hiccup.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se volvió Ruffnut hacia él.

Hiccup apenas respondería con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba; sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando vio el rostro muy molesto de Ruffnut que lo hizo cuestionarse mentalmente si había hecho o dicho algo malo.

—¿No soy suficiente para el jefe de Berk? —reclamó Ruffnut indignada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Digo… ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó este confundido.

—Eres un estúpido Hiccup. ¡¿Qué no ves que he estado fingiendo?!

—¿Fingir? ¿En qué momento precisamente? Ay dioses… ya no entiendo nada.

—A ver idiota, deja te explico con peras y manzanas. Es obvio que me gustas, pero fingí que no porque ya sé que quieres a la perfecta de Astrid. —balbuceó con ironía. — No necesitaba tu extrema sinceridad.

Hiccup enrojecido, quedó enmudecido por tal directa confesión.

—Y aunque ya sé que no tengo oportunidad, como quiera haré esto.

Dicho aquello la vikinga se lanzó al estático jefe y lo tumbó al piso, ahí, sin darle oportunidad al muchacho de escapar le plantó un beso en los labios.

Hiccup no supo cómo reaccionar por el shock inicial; pero reaccionó al momento que sintió la gemela se propasó metiendo su lengua en la boca de él. En ese momento comenzó a revoletear para quitársela de encima, y de un empujón logró conseguirlo.

—Ruffnut… ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?! —exclamó espantado limpiándose con brusquedad los labios.

—¡WA! ¿Y ACASO TÚ NO SABES BESAR? —le reclamó esta haciendo lo mismo con la suya.

—Ruffnut, entiende. Perdón si te hice creer algo que no era, pero no te puedo corresponder, yo amo a Astrid, y así con las cosas, me voy a casar con ella.

—No si le digo lo que pasó entre nosotros. —amenazó esta con una sonrisita. —No si le inventó que tú y yo somos amantes.

—No te atreverías.

—Oh… claro que sí. Salvaré a mi amiga de esta boda sin sentido. —dramatizó.

—Ruffnut, por lo que más quieras…

—¡NO!

Y sin escuchar más, Ruffnut salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo, mientras que Hiccup apenas volvió a reaccionar se fue a perseguirla para evitar alguna tragedia.

En su correteo ambos se fueron dando de empujones para evitar que el otro siguiera, pero la gemela siendo tan brusca como era, lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que rodara por una colina anexa.

Hiccup inevitablemente cayó por varios metros hasta que llegó a una desolada y desconocida superficie, ahí, quedó tendido en el suelo por varios minutos hasta que recuperó nuevamente la movilidad de todo su cuerpo.

—Ruffnut… me las vas a pagar. —gruñó levantándose a tientas.

Una vez tronándose la espalda, se dispuso a subir a la cima, cuando de repente lo que había a su alrededor lo dejó nuevamente estático.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —susurró viendo que había caída en un nuevo y desconocido espacio que le recordó demasiado al lugar en donde Toothless tuvo su primera cita con la furia luminosa, a excepción de que era más pequeño y menos espacioso.

Era un lugar hermoso, con extraños arboles que sobresalían por entre los muros y cuyas hojas y ramas eran adornadas por unas singulares flores de color rosados. En el centro, había un lago que, por la luminosidad que tenía, daba a mostrar que no era muy profundo.

Hipnotizado por los colores del atardecer que ya se reflejaban en el lago, Hiccup se acercó lentamente a esta para observar y también poder tocar el agua. Al ver su reflejo, vio que tan sucio estaba y no sólo eso, notó unas singulares conchitas que se destellaban por debajo del agua.

Eran almejas de agua dulce, lo que Ruffnut había estado pidiendo a gritos le dieran desde que llegaron a la isla. El pensar en la gemela lo hizo sentirse nuevamente molesto, ya que claramente Ruffnut no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su relación y mucho menos intentar algo a sabiendas de que no sería correspondida.

Sin embargo, al ver a las almejas no pudo evitar sentirse también culpable, ya que ciertamente había sido su culpa que todos hubieran tenido que abandonar su antiguo hogar para adaptarse a uno nuevo. La mayoría de los vikingos se lo festejaba y agradecía, pero suponía que también había personas como Ruffnut que no estaban muy contentas del todo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó una de las bolsas de cuero que había llevado para la recolecta de flores y comenzó a guardar a los pequeños seres marinos que servirían ahora como alimento, una vez que tomó suficiente, fijó su vista ahora en las flores que había alrededor. No podía irse sin lo que estaba buscando para su prometida, y las flores de ese lugar eran más hermosas a las que había imaginado, claro que para obtenerlas tendría que escalar un poco el muro que rodeaba a esa caleta, pero así lo hizo.

Conseguir y armar la corona y el ramo de flores no fue nada fácil, pero el obtenerlas y trabajar en ellos también le ayudó a comprender el estrés por el que Astrid estaba pasando y lo especial que ella quería que fuera su boda si se tomaba tantas molestias con los detalles.

Para un poco después del anochecer, Hiccup terminó con su cometido, y con sus detalles en bolsa y manos regresó colina arriba hacia nuevo Berk.

Llegando al pueblo, buscó tanto a Ruffnut como a Astrid, y como nadie les dio señales de ellas, fue a buscar primeramente a su prometida en casa de su madre. No tardó mucho en dar con ella, pues Astrid estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa con la compañía de nada más ni nada menos que Ruffnut.

Ambas estaban serias y también muy despeinadas, parecían que habían "hablado" ya entre ellas. Hiccup tragó saliva.

—Eh…

—Vaya, hasta que llegaste. —saludó la gemela. — Le pedí a Astrid que esperara un poco, que ibas a llegar, pero es tan impaciente que no ha dejado de estar preocupada, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí. —Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

—Eh… pero.

—No te preocupes Hiccup. Ruffnut… ya me contó todo. —explicó Astrid dando un resoplido.

—Sí, y ya nos agarramos a greñazos. Ahora es su turno de hablar. —dijo la tranquila Ruffnut tronándose la espalda.

Hiccup aun seguía sin comprender qué había pasado entre esas dos, mas sólo alcanzó a ver como Ruffnut planeaba irse como si nada.

—¡E-espera! —la detuvo.

—¿Qué? —se giró esta con su característico humor.

—Perdóname si te lastimé de algún modo. — pidió Hiccup entregándole la bolsita.

Ruffnut la tomó con recelo; sin embargo, al abrir la bolsa y ver el contenido su expresión cambió a una de fascinación.

—¡Son almejas! —gritó emocionada. —¡Vaya no eres tan mal jefe como pensaba!

—¿Pensabas que era un mal jefe? —gruñó Hiccup entre dientes fingiendo una risita.

—En fin, iré a ver que algunos hombres de mi harem me cocinen estas delicias. Gracias jefe. —se despidió esta con su típica coquetería.

—Ay, esa Ruffnut no va a cambiar. —musitó Astrid con una sonrisa. —La verdad ya no sé si miente o dice la verdad.

—Eh… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Hiccup confundido.

—Pasa, que Ruffnut me contó lo que te hizo en el bosque que… —resopló. —Te besó y que tú… la rechazaste.

Hiccup respiró aliviado.

—Sí, así fue… porque yo…

—Sé me amas. —terminó ella por él con una sonrisa. —Aunque si admito que me ¡MOLESTÉ Y MUCHO! Ruffnut es muy coqueta y no me gusta que te coquetee. ¡Que te haya besado!

—¿Celos? —preguntó Hiccup sin creerlo.

—Sí, ¿contento? —admitió esta molesta.

—No debes de, porque sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, que siempre seremos Hiccup y Astrid, siempre. —le sonrió. —Y ese beso no significó nada, me gustan más los tuyos.

Astrid sonrió y no pudo evitar que sus "enormes mejillas", como le decía Ruffnut, se prendieran en un color rojo.

—Gracias. — carraspeó para quitarse el bochorno. — En fin, eso fue todo… hablé bien con Ruffnut y todo quedó igual que siempre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio, y la verdad ya no quiero hablar al respecto, así que, cambiando de tema ¿qué tienes ahí?

Hiccup bajó su mirada a lo que su prometida señalaba, que era justamente el ramo y la corona de flores que recién había hecho.

—Ah… mamá me contó lo de tus materiales para lo de la corona de flores y pues yo…quise ayudar un poco con eso. —le sonrió. —Por eso fui de expedición.

Astrid ahogó un grito ahogado al momento que Hiccup comenzó a acercarse a ella para entregarle un exquisito ramo de flores blancas y rosas entre sus manos. Sin embargo, quedó casi paralizada al momento en que prometido le colocó una corona de flores rosas sobre su cabeza.

—Perfecto… y se ve muy bien con el cabello suelto, aunque sólo falta peinarlo un poco —susurró Hiccup con una sonrisa viendo orgulloso su obra adornando la cabeza despeinada de su bella prometida.

—Hiccup… esto es… hermoso… son preciosas. —agradeció Astrid sintiéndose inexplicablemente más hermosa. —Muchas gracias.

—No hay de que… y… ya falta poco ¿verdad? —la acercó a él para abrazarla por la cintura y así poder besarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, Astrid se separó un poco de él y le limpió la boca cuidadosamente con sus manos.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Hiccup como niño chiquito.

—Ahora sí. —le aseguró la sonriente Astrid acercándose a él para terminar la distancia en un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna.

Todo había terminado bien.

.

.

.

_Todo terminó bien amigo, gracias a Thor las cosas se aclararon y no sucedió ninguna tragedia. Ruffnut fue feliz con sus almejas y creo que Astrid puede por fin relajarse ya que, según ella, ese accesorio era el ultimo que faltaba para terminar con su atuendo para la ceremonia. _

_¿Sabes? Lo único que me causa curiosidad es que tanto se habrán dicho Astrid y Ruffnut antes de que yo llegara, supongo que nunca lo sabré… en fin, con esto me despido amigo._

_Hasta la próxima carta._

_Firma _

_Hiccup Haddock III_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_EXTRA._

_._

_._

—¡ASTRID HOFFERSON! ¡SAL! ¡SACA TU TRASERO DE ESA CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE! —exigió Ruffnut tocando con rudeza la puerta de la casa de Valka.

—¿Acaso estás loca?! —reclamó Astrid una vez que salió por la puerta. —¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que estabas con Hiccup?

—Ay, como hablas ¡Y sí! Estaba con él, pero venía a decirte que ¡LO BESÉ!

En ese momento todo lo de su alrededor se silenció, Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que la muy atrevida Ruffnut la miraba con osadía y manos en cintura.

—Y él me re-

—¡Eres una…

Sin terminar de decir aquella palabra, Astrid se lanzó hacia la gemela con furia, empezando con un forcejo intenso en el pórtico de la casa de la madre del jefe.

—¡La cara no! ¡La cara no! ¡Debemos vernos lindas para la boda! —Pidió Ruffnut estirando sólo del cabello de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! —reclamó Astrid haciendo igualmente caso pues no quería tener moretones en su boda, y estiró con fuerza los cremallerus cabello de su amiga.

—¡El me rechazó Astrid! —gritó la gemela entre las rodadas. —¡Me le insinué para saber si te era infiel, pero me rechazó!

—¡¿Y fue ahí cuando lo besaste?!

—No, fue después. Porque el muy estúpido me ofendió, así que para vengarme… lo besé y le hice creer que me gustaba y lo amenacé con decirte una mentirilla, pero él no me gusta… ni siquiera sabe besar. ¡Así que ya déjame!

En ese momento, tanto Astrid como Ruffnut dejaron de apretar los cabellos dorados de la otra y ambas se dejaron caer cansadas en el suelo.

—Maldita, que suavecito tienes el cabello. —apreció Ruffnut los poco que le había arrancado.

—Y el tuyo está lleno de moho. —opinó Astrid al ver lo sucia que le habían quedado las manos.

—El moho son los ojitos de mis cremallerus, pero veo que ya los degollaste. —respondió esta viendo su peinado deshecho.

—Ruffnut… contéstame con sinceridad. ¿Te gusta Hiccup?

La gemela resopló.

—Me gusta lo loco que puede ser a veces, pero la mayoría de las veces es como Fishlegs, taaaaan aburrido.

—Pero entonces… ¿si te gusta?

—No como a ti, lo único que me gustaría de él es que me mantuviera como una reina, pero después de analizar detalladamente las desventajas de ser la jefa de Berk, no creo que pueda con eso, ¿te imaginas? Yo siendo "alturista" con los demás, ¡waa! Ni ahora ni en un millón de años. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

—Se dice altruista. —corrigió Astrid con una risita.

—¡Ahí está! eres tan perfecta que por eso él te escogió.

—No lo soy, pero amar a alguien me hace querer dar todo por esa persona. Por eso trató de apoyar a Hiccup en todo lo que él necesite, así como sé que él me puede apoyar en los momentos más difíciles.

—Que cursi eres, desconocía esta faceta tuya y tan tonta.

—La gente cambia Ruffnut. Y yo cambié y soy la Astrid que soy gracias a él.

—Pues lo único que para mi cambió fue mi menú de comida. Pero está bien, supongo que cuando te toca, te toca… supongo que seguiré besando hobglotones hasta que encuentre al que se convierta en mi fiel esclavo, digo, príncipe.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —rio Astrid. —¡espera! ¿Cuántos hobglotones llevas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Ah… con Hiccup como unos 50, pero él encabezará la lista como el que peor besa.

—Pues a mi me gusta como besa.

—Ja, lo dices porque es el único hobglotón que has besado en tu vida mi amiga, así que me

compadezco.

—Como tu digas Ruffnut. —suspiró Astrid ya más relajada. —Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste a Hiccup?

—El muy desdichado trató de impedir que hablara contigo, así que lo empujé por una colina.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Y ahí lo dejaste?!

—Ay si, y no te preocupes ya volverá.

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?

—No falta que pierda la otra pierna. —le restó importancia Ruffnut.

—¡Iré a buscarlo! —se levantó Astrid decidida.

—Que no le va a pasar nada, deja que el tonto vuelva solo.

De un jalón, Ruffnut regresó a Astrid al suelo.

—Es Hiccup, siempre sale de los problemas, no es tan débil como parece, y la colina no era tan profunda, así que relájate ¿ok?

—Más te vale Ruffnut o si no…—amenazó Astrid mentalmente a su amiga.

—Sí, sí… ¿cómo crees que ese tonto va a morir? Por favor, no te dejará viuda antes de la boda, tiene que regresar para "POP" … quitarte la inocencia querida, porque aún eres virgen ¿verdad?

—Eso no te importa. —gruñó Astrid sonrojada.

—Oh… no me digas qué…—sonrió pícaramente Ruffnut.

—¡No es lo que crees! aun soy… virgen. —susurró esta avergonzada. —Tal como tú, ¿qué tiene eso de novedoso?

—JA, y cómo sabes que yo lo soy…

—¿Qué? No me digas qué… —se sonrojó Astrid.

—No te importa, por cierto, cambiando de tema, ni creas que iré contenta a tu boda, iré con mi cara de pocos amigos, porque esas cosas me asquean.

Astrid rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Como quieras, no me importa.

—Sí claro.

—Ya se tardó Hiccup. —recordó Astrid para cambiar de tema.

—Ya vendrá, como fastidias.

Y dando un resoplido, ambas rubias aguardaron en las escaleras de la casa en la espera del jefe de Berk.

FIN.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nota 1: vi la película en ingles y hasta ese momento vi que Ruffnut decía que los ojitos de cremallerus eran moho o mugre que tenía en su cabello. XD**

**Nota 2: creo que a Ruffnut le gusta un poquito Hiccup, o la atención que este puede llegar a tenerle, más no creo que pueda ser capaz de comprenderlo como Astrid lo hace. Creo que busca un esclavo como le hizo con Fishlegs en RTTE XD. **

**Nota 3: Los árboles que imagine que Hiccup encontraba eran como los árboles de Sakura, y de ahí mismo las flores.**

**Spoiler para el próximo capítulo: Hiccup le contará a Toothless lo que pasó el día de su boda.**

_**Agradecimientos a seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**25 de agosto de 2019**_


	4. Carta 4

**De mi para ustedes, un regalito navideño.**

**Carta 4**

**Nervios prenupciales.**

_Querido Toothless._

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, yo lo estoy, y más que bien, realmente estoy muy feliz, me siento dichoso, emocionado y muchos otros sinónimos de felicidad que, no puedo incluso dejar de sonreír mientras te escribo esto. Y si me preguntaras por el motivo de tanta felicidad, te respondería simple y sencillamente que es porque ya sucedió._

_Amigo mío, oficialmente soy un hombre casado._

_Me siento tan raro escribiendo esto con tanta felicidad, pero siento más raro tenerla a ella justo en este momento a mi lado. Así es, amigo; Astrid está conmigo, aunque se encuentra durmiendo, después de todo fue un largo día, pero su sola cercanía hace que las manos me tiemblen al grado de que no sabré si esta carta será entendible al final; ya que aún no me lo creo, sigo procesándolo y eso que por la mañana pensé que las cosas no saldrían muy bien. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. pues amigo, esto es lo que pasó…_

_._

.

.

El día en que Berk estaría de fiesta había llegado.

El pueblo completo estaba adornado para la ceremonia, la comida estaba lista en el gran recinto para el momento del festín, los vikingos se vestían con sus mejores ropas y abrigos y de poco a poco se fueron reuniendo en el mirador donde se llevaría a cabo el casamiento.

Desde una casa que estaba justo a un lado de tal mirador, un muchacho se encontraba siendo ayudado por su madre con los últimos detalles de su vestimenta.

—Y como último accesorio… la capa de tu padre. —musitó Valka poniendo encima de los hombros de su hijo, aquella capa color café hecha de piel de oso.

Hiccup sintió un enorme peso sobre él al tenerla puesta, no sólo por su tamaño sino por lo que representaba, o más bien, al hombre que alguna vez la había portado, un hombre al cual aspiraba ser a pesar de saber que era muy diferente a él.

—Te ves muy apuesto hijo. Con esa capa te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando joven. —dijo Valka con una expresión de inmensa felicidad y nostalgia en sus ojos.

—Gracias ma, aunque supongo que con menos kilos de músculos. —bromeó el jefe vikingo con una risita nostálgica.

—Ay hijo, como eres… pero en serio, te ves realmente apuesto.

—Gracias, y la verdad es que este traje es excelente. —se admiró Hiccup en un espejo en el cual podía observarse por completo. —Astrid hizo también un buen trabajo con todos los accesorios, es que ¡mira! Hasta Toothless está presente en él. —miró con cariño las hombreras y el cinturón que tenía grabada la figura de su amigo.

—Ella me dijo que es para que de un modo u otro estuviera presente, y ella misma se hizo adornos para su vestuario con la figura del nadder mortífero.

—¿En serio? Eso no me lo había dicho.

Valka rio y se cubrió la boca.

—Ah, bueno… pero es algo que ya verás, es decir, en unos minutos.

—Sí. —suspiró Hiccup ensoñado y comenzando a sentir nervios prenupciales.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… es que…—respiró profundamente. —Aun no me la creo… que el día ya haya llegado.

—El primer día del resto de sus vidas. —concordó Valka nostálgicamente. —Hijo, como tu madre, realmente espero que sean muy felices, que Astrid te sea reciproca en todos los aspectos, así como tú a ella, que no cometan los mismos errores que yo cometí.

—Mamá…

—Yo le fallé a Stoick y a ti al no volver para quedarme con los dragones…

—Pero papá siempre te amó, todos los días de su vida.

—Y yo también a él, pero mi modo de hacerlo no fue el más ortodoxo que digamos.

—Ya no digas más, él te quiso, siempre me lo dijo, así que no hay necesidad de culparse.

Valka asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, suspiró profundamente y recobró la compostura a una más alegre.

—Ya ha llegado la hora. —dijo emocionada. —Si quieres ve a adelantarte al lugar de la ceremonia, yo iré a ver si a Astrid se le ofrece algo ¿Sí?

En ese momento Hiccup sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se asomó por la ventanilla de la habitación que daba justo vista al mirador. Con nervios, vio que ya había una multitud reunida y tal parece que sólo esperaban a que su prometida y él llegaran.

—Uff… ha llegado la hora. —sudó en frio sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza.

—Sí, así que ya vete ¡anda! —lo echó Valka con empujoncitos pues el jefe de repente perdió la movilidad en las piernas.

.

.

.

—Ay que nervios, que nervios.

Apenas llegando a donde todo el pueblo estaba reunido, Hiccup comenzó a sentirse abrumado por toda la gente alrededor. Su pueblo estaba feliz por él, y lo saludaba, abrazaba o estrechaba sus manos mientras se dirigía al altar donde la vieja Gothi ya se encontraba lista para auspiciar la ceremonia.

Sus amigos ya estaban ahí, vitoreándolo con su muy peculiar estilo, a excepción de Ruffnut que parecía aburrida, mientras que Gobber estaba a su lado, en representación de su padre y le decía un montón de cosas que fue incapaz de escuchar por los nervios que sentía.

Los minutos parecían una eternidad entre toda la multitud; sin embargo, pronto empezó a sentirse tenso debido a que, llegada la hora de la ceremonia, la novia no apareció.

—Oigan, Astrid ya se tardó ¿no creen? —se escuchó decir a Eret, el cual al igual que todos sus amigos y demás vikingos presentes, miraban a su alrededor en busca de la novia.

—¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué tardará tanto? —se preguntó Fishlegs, mientas que Hiccup comenzaba a sentir un extraño hormigueó en todo el cuerpo.

—A Hiccup ya lo dejaron plantado…—comenzó a canturrear Snotlout entre risitas lo cual alteró más al novio.

—Valka tampoco ha llegado, ¿no se supone que estaba contigo? —preguntó Gobber a su pupilo.

Hiccup balbuceó.

—Ah… eh… me… me dijo que vería si Astrid necesitaba algo.

—Ya se arrepintió. —se escuchó decir de repente a Tuffnut el cual dramatizó la situación.

Pronto todos los vikingos presentes comenzaron a pensar lo mismo que él.

—¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar? —preguntó el herrero al ver que pronto se formaría un alboroto.

Sin embargo, Hiccup estaba boquiabierto e impactado que lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue retirarse del recinto, en busca de si mismo de la respuesta a la usencia de su novia.

La gente al verlo irse siguió murmurando para si misma, mas se quedó en su lugar esperando, curiosos por saber cómo terminaría todo, si con una boda o con un inevitable rompimiento.

.

.

Dejando el lugar de la ceremonia, Hiccup se apresuró a ir a la casa de su madre que era el lugar donde Astrid vivía. Al abrir las puertas, no se encontró con nadie, sin embargo, había evidencia de que había estado gente ahí, al juzgar por las cosas que estaban desordenadas en una mesa.

Apenas gritaría el nombre de su novia y el de su madre cuando de repente escuchó:

"Tranquila, tú sólo respira"

Era la voz de Valka, reconoció el vikingo, quien sigiloso caminó por el interior de la casa hacia la parte trasera de esta y la cual conducía a otro pórtico.

La puerta estaba abierta, Hiccup se asomó con cuidado y vio que fuera de esta estaba su madre y la misma Astrid en su traje de novia. Con tan solo verla, Hiccup quedó fascinado, pues realmente la vio hermosa, como nunca la había visto: de blanco, con una capa elegante y las flores que le había conseguido días atrás adornando su hermoso cabello, pero había algo raro, a pesar de su belleza, ella no se veía bien, no al menos mentalmente. Se preocupó.

.

.

—No puedo, no puedo… siento que el vestido me aprieta demasiado. —musitó Astrid sin poder respirar, estirando el vestido tratando de buscar un poco de oxígeno. —Siento que… no me deja respirar.

—Pero qué dices, si hasta te queda flojo, ve cómo se te cae la cintilla, estás muy bonita. —trató de calmarla Valka, desde que había llegado a la casa, encontró a la vikinga sumamente alterada, primeramente, por cuestiones banales como el vestido y otras cosas de la boda, pero posteriormente empeoró cuando había llegado el momento de salir.

—Es que faltan muchas cosas, y si no puedo… y si falta… no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo casarme.

.

.

Desde su escondite, Hiccup miró con angustia la duda que Astrid tenía sobre el matrimonio, y eso lo entristeció, mas no entendía el ¿por qué?

.

.

—Astrid calma. Son sólo nervios… ¿Qué crees que hace falta? ¿Qué no quieres a Hiccup?

Astrid ahogó un grito, y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo lo quiero. —musitó.

—Entonces…

—No sé si es suficiente…

.

.

.

Hiccup se alteró desde su escondite, por conocer los aparentes verdaderos sentimientos de su novia.

.

.

—¿Hiccup no es suficiente para ti? —siguió cuestionando Valka angustiada.

Sin embargo, Astrid negó rápidamente.

—¡No! No sé si ¡YO! Soy suficiente para él…—posteriormente comenzó a retener la respiración.

.

.

Aquella confesión, nuevamente alteró a Hiccup, y desde su sitio comenzó a negar que aquello fuera cierto, pues para él, Astrid era uno de los mejores regalos que la vida le había dado, y comenzó a cuestionarse por qué ella pensaba eso de él

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó su madre por él.

.

.

Astrid desde su sitio, negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo no soy un dragón. —dijo con tristeza.

.

.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo y no entendió a lo que se refería.

.

.

Valka más o menos pudo comprender el punto al que quería llegar Astrid, ya que alguna vez se lo había comentado, pero quería escuchar su perspectiva completa.

—Hiccup amó o más bien ama a los dragones más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, para ser específico, ama a Toothless, y sé que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él o por los dragones al grado que no le importaría arriesgar su propia vida. Los dragones lo aceptaron primero, y ahora se ha quedado sólo con nosotros y… me pregunto, si ¿eso es suficiente para él? —explicó nostálgica.

—Ay Astrid…

—Me pregunto si esto es lo que realmente quiere él…—continuó. —Vivir una vida aburrida conmigo, tener una familia, yo no soy un dragón…—se lamentó nuevamente. —No tengo alas, ni nuevos paraísos que ofrecerle, no tengo nada que amerite que él se sacrifique como alguna vez lo hizo por Toothless y la furia luminosa.

.

.

Hiccup ahogó un grito, y entendió a lo que se refería Astrid, y no pudo evitar recordar el sacrificio que estuvo dispuesto a hacer para que la maldad de Grimmel no alcanzara a la pareja de furias, penosamente, reconoció que en ese momento no pensó en nadie más, excepto salvar a Toothless, no pensó en sus amigos, en su madre y mucho menos en Astrid; sin embargo, esa era su forma de actuar; casi sin pensarlo, sin pensar en la gente que pudiera lastimar en su paso; sin embargo, esa forma de sentimiento no era algo que perteneciera exclusivamente a su mejor amigo, era algo que él haría por un ser que realmente amara, entre ellos Astrid, ella especialmente.

.

.

—Astrid, pero él es así, en aquella ocasión fue el calor del momento, creo…

—¡Lo sé! Sé que él es así, y que si le preguntara él me diría que haría lo mismo por mí, aunque yo no soy tan tonta como para caer de un risco. —sacudió su cabeza. —Pero… volviendo al punto, no creo que yo sea suficiente para él…

—Lo eres.

Las vikingas, en especial la que se encontraba vestida de novia, se paralizaron al escuchar aquella voz.

—Hi…Hiccup… Q- q- ¿qué haces aquí? S- se supone que no deberías estar aquí…—balbuceó Astrid tratando de evadir su mirada.

El vikingo sonrió.

—La boda debió comenzar como hace 20 minutos, vine a buscar a mi futura esposa, bueno, si es que aun quiere serlo.

—Yo los dejo hablar. —dijo Valka y se retiró para dejarlos a solas.

Fue entonces que Hiccup trató de acercarse a su novia, pero esta nerviosa y un poco torpe se echó unos pasos atrás.

— Hiccup…

—Sólo quería decirte que escuché todo lo que dijiste.

—¿Eh?

—y ¿sabes? Tienes razón.

Astrid parpadeó sin comprender.

—Amé o más bien amo a los dragones y a Toothless, y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, incluyendo cosas estúpidas, pero…—suspiró. —A ti te amo igual que a ellos, y sé que tú sabes que por ti arriesgaría mi propia vida como lo hice aquella vez con Toothless, pero sé que eso no pasaría exactamente en la realidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó esta con la voz entrecortada.

—Porque tú misma lo dijiste. —sonrió. —No eres tan tonta como para caer de un risco, de una cuerda floja o de cualquier otro sitio peligroso en el cual pudiera ponerte, al contrario, creo que tú eres la que salvaría mi vida. Astrid, eres la única que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra, eres mi apoyo incondicional en mis estupideces y quien siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas en momentos de crisis, más bien yo soy quien debería cuestionarse si realmente te merezco pues siento que no te he sido reciproco en todo; yo soy él que siempre te metía en problemas, el que no escuchaba tus advertencias, pero aun así me seguías y me apoyabas y cuando caía me sostenías. Así que soy yo el que te debería de preguntar si ¿es esto lo que quieres en tu vida? Me siento a veces poca cosa a un lado de ti, hasta Tuffnut una vez me lo dijo, que tú eras una reina, mientras que yo muy apenas puedo aspirar a ser un gran líder.

Astrid negó con la cabeza y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Tú eres un gran líder Hiccup, siempre te lo he dicho, que no muchos comprendan tus locuras en un inicio es otra cosa, pero yo si creo en ti, por eso te he seguido por todo el camino que has recorrido, sin saber a donde me dirigiré, porque sé que estaré bien, que pase lo que pase tú encontrarás una forma de salir adelante, porque eres el hombre más ¡testarudo! ¡Cabeza de carnero! Y ¡valiente vikingo! que jamás había conocido, y te amo por ello Hiccup, por eso estoy asustada también, esto que haremos es algo muy diferente y para toda la vida, y parece sencillo, pero no creo que lo sea, así que… ¿Realmente quieres esto?

—Con todo mi corazón. —respondió Hiccup con sus ojos lagrimosos. —Desde que te conocí, es lo que he querido. Alucinaba que me casaría contigo, que tendríamos un par de hijos…—insinuó con una risita haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara. —Y que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, y si tú me aceptas, harás mi sueño realidad. Astrid Hofferson, siempre te ha amado, y siempre lo haré no debes dudar nunca de eso, y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y por lo que me has dado, tú eres mi felicidad y quiero ser la tuya, permíteme por favor, hacerte feliz.

Las manos de la vikinga temblaron con aquella hermosa propuesta, y las apretó más entre las de su prometido para finalmente asentir con sus ojos igual de cristalinos.

—Ay Astrid. Ven aquí. —la abrazó Hiccup.

—Perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se supone que esto debí decírtelo en la ceremonia, eran mis votos, o al menos una parte de ellos.

—¿Qué parte?

—La parte en donde dije que eras un cabeza de carnero.

Hiccup rio y besó su cabello.

—Es gracioso, la verdad yo no había pensado lo que iba a decir, pero creo es justo lo que te dije, y me alegra que haya sido algo entre nosotros dos.

Astrid se acurrucó con él y sonrió.

—Sí, lo mismo pienso… aunque como quiera tenemos que ir a la ceremonia ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero le diré a Gothi que lo haga brevemente, después de todo, nosotros ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir ¿no es así?

—Absolutamente. —concordó Astrid levantando su mirada. —Te amo Hiccup.

—Y yo a ti, Astrid. por cierto, estás preciosa… me encanta tu vestido.

Ay Hiccup. —lo golpeó esta apenada. —¿Qué cosas dices?

—Ouh… que linda, si te ves linda…—se quejó el novio adolorido.

.

.

_Y eso fue lo que pasó amigo, Astrid y yo volvimos a la ceremonia como si nada hubiera pasado; sin embargo, le pedimos a Gothi que omitiera la parte en donde teníamos que decir nuestros votos en público, después de todo ya lo habíamos hecho y en privado, y era lo único que necesitábamos. _

_Después cuando la ceremonia terminó, todo el pueblo acudió a donde se encontraba el festín, sin embargo; tanto Astrid como yo, no pudimos evitar alejarnos de nuevo de la multitud con un pensamiento en común, y no, no es eso que todo el mundo nos preguntó cuando volvimos; si no más bien fue como un sentimiento mutuo que nos invadió y eso fue que realmente nos hubiera gustado que tú, Stormfly y los demás dragones nos hubieran acompañado en este día tan especial. _

_Sin embargo, nos reconfortamos con la idea de que su partida fue para bien y que, por supuesto, nos volveremos a ver, por lo pronto me dedicaré a mi esposa y a mi pueblo, tal como tú lo debes estar haciendo con la furia luminosa y los demás dragones del mundo oculto. _

_Como siempre, espero te encuentres bien amigo, y espero poder escribirte pronto sobre esta nueva aventura que comenzaré._

_Hasta la próxima carta._

_Firma_

_Hiccup Haddock III_

_._

_._

Extra:

Con su firma puesta sobre la carta, Hiccup dobló con cuidado el papel tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; sin embargo, al menor ruidito, Astrid, quien se encontraba a un lado de él en la cama, despertó somnolienta.

—Hola… ¿Aún despierto? —preguntó tallándose los ojos.

—Sí, lo siento. Le escribía a Toothless sobre este día. —confesó mostrándole los papeles.

Astrid sonrió, sabía desde mucho antes lo que Hiccup hacía, una actividad que se parecía a la de ella, cuando hablaba sola fingiendo que lo hacía con Stormfly.

—Pero ya terminé, ya apagaré la vela…

—Está bien, y Hiccup… —se mordió los labios.

—Sí, Astrid. —respondió este nervioso.

—¿Crees que ya podamos hacerlo?

El vikingo tragó saliva.

—¿Ya… ya te sientes segura?

—Déjame revisar.

El sonrojado Hiccup vio como su esposa se levantó de la cama, llevando como prenda una de sus camisas que había combinado con una de sus medias, y se dirigió hacia la ventana que había en la habitación y la cual estaba muy cerrada por su interior; pero la cual, al abrirla, en vez de mostrar a la hermosa oscuridad de la noche en nueva Berk, mostró a un montón de apilados vikingos que tenía su oreja bien puesta sobre la antes cerrada ventana.

Los gemelos, Snotlout y hasta Fishlegs se encontraban curioseando en la casa de Haddock- Hofferson.

—¡¿SIGUEN AQUÍ?! —gruñó Astrid furiosa y sonrojada.

—¡¿Y USTEDES SIGUEN SIN ACOSTARSE?! —reclamó Ruffnut indignada. —Ya háganlo de una buena vez.

—Sí, que aburridos. —concordó Snotlout insatisfecho.

—¡LAARGGOOOO!

Cabe decir que, como respuesta, recibieron una patada de la vikinga que los hizo caer hasta el primer piso de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup estaba boquiabierto y sonrojado, sus amigos no tenían límites y se habían empeñado a ser testigos de su primera vez, y tan aferrados estaban en la idea que Hiccup tomó la decisión de mudarse al piso más alto de su casa, pero todo parecía indicar que la altura no había sido impedimento para sus metiches amigos.

—Pues parece que tendremos que posponerlo. —cerró Astrid la ventana, asegurándose muy bien de que no se abriera.

Hiccup resopló.

—Así parece ser.

—¿Decepcionado? —rio Astrid.

—La verdad…—comentó con ironía. —¿Y tú?

Astrid no respondió, sólo se acercó a él con coquetería y se sentó a un lado de la cama, tomó su mano y la juntó a su pecho para que pudiera sentir cómo su corazón estaba acelerado, así como para que su esposo pudiera sentir, aunque fuera un poco de su cuerpo.

—Hiccup…

—¿Sí?, Astrid…—respondió nervioso.

—¿Y si nos escapamos? —susurró.

—¿A dónde? —susurró este de la misma manera.

—Al mundo oculto.

.

.

.

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nota: este capítulo está fuertemente inspirado en la canción de Tightrope del OST The greatest Showman**

**Agradecimientos a: Dargur, Nina y SAM ARCHER por sus reviews.**

**A los anónimos, favoritos y seguidores, muchas gracias, nos seguimos leyendo. **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**25 de diciembre de 2019**


End file.
